charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Siren Song
Siren Song is the 5th episode of the fifth season and the 92nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Siren, who preys on married men and their wives, puts Cole under a spell and Piper and Paige must try to figure out how to save Phoebe from certain death. Piper and Leo argue and baby Wyatt swaps their powers, also causing Leo to feel the symptoms of Piper's pregnancy. Cole continues to try to convince Phoebe that he is good. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''The Siren ::''As a mortal the Siren fell in '' ::''love with a married man but ::when they were caught the man ::was held blameless. The village ::women cheered as they burned ::her to death and her rage turned ::her into a Siren; a vengeful demon ::who seduces married men with her ::song, then destroys the couples ::with the very flame that consumed her. ''Fixing Spell'' Paige nonverbally casts a spell to fix the front door. After casting it, she said "Abracadabra!" like that spell fixed the door. The spell she casted could've been the Vanishing Spell, as it is seen fixing things before, but it's unsure which spell it really was. 'Spells ' ''To Summon a Siren'' Leo wrote this spell to summon a Siren. He gave the spell to Phoebe, who made fun of it. However, they didn't need the spell, because Phoebe was lured to the Siren and Piper was then able to sense her. ::Oh singing lady of the dusk, ::Who preys on men, turns love to lust, ::We hearken ye into presence, ::To vanquish thee evil essence. 'Powers' ' 5x04P1.png|The Siren luring David and Melissa. 5x04P2.png|The Siren using Kiss of Death on David. 5x04P3.png|Melissa thrown across the room by the Siren, using Telekinesis to increase her strength. 5x04P4.png|The Siren using Pyrokinesis to start a fire. 5x04P5.png|Cole turning up the TV's volume. 5x04P6.png|Cole fading in. 5x04P7.png|Leo orbing in. 5x04P8.png|The Siren luring a man. 5x04P9.png|The Darklighter apports his crossbow. 5x04P10.png|The Darklighter apporting an arrow. 5x04P11.png|Piper created fireworks instead of blowing the Darklighter up. 5x04P12.png|Paige orbs the Darklighter crossbow into her hands. 5x04P13.png|The Siren smokes in. 5x04P14.png|The Seer luring Leo. 5x04P15.png|The Siren using Kiss of Death on Leo. 5x04P16.png|Paige orbing in with Piper. 5x04P17.png|Leo orbing out with Melissa. 5x04P18.png|Piper's power is pacified by her unborn baby. 5x04P19.png|Piper is thrown out of a window by the Siren. 5x04P20.png|The Siren smokes out. 5x04P21.png|Paige orbs for Piper. 5x04P22.png|Leo heals Melissa. 5x04P23.png|Paige orbs in with Piper. 5x04P24.png|Melissa is frozen by Piper. 5x04P25.png|Piper and Leo's unborn baby swaps their powers. 5x04P26.png|Piper orbs. 5x04P27.png|Leo blows up the glass of the front door. 5x04P27,5.png|The Demonic Healer smells the Siren was wounded by the Siren. 5x04P28.png|Cole fading in. 5x04P29.png|Paige orbing out with Piper. 5x04P30.png|Piper orbing out. 5x04P31.png|Piper orbing in. 5x04P32.png|Piper speaks her charge's language. 5x04P33.png|Leo practicing Piper's explosion power. 5x04P34.png|Piper orbing in. 5x04P35.png|Piper orbing out. 5x04P36.png|Demonic Healer fading out. 5x04P37.png|Paige orbing in. 5x04P38.png|Piper orbing in. 5x04P39.png|Paige orbing out. 5x04P40.png|Piper orbing out with Leo. 5x04P41.png|The Siren uses her Kiss of Death on Cole. 5x04P42.png|Phoebe is flung by the Siren. 5x04P43.png|Cole destroys the potion bottle. 5x04P44.png|The Siren starting to smoke out. 5x04P45.png|Piper senses Phoebe. 5x04P46.png|Piper orbing in with Leo. 5x04P47.png|Leo blows up a vase in the Siren's lair, missing the Siren. 5x04P48.png|Leo blows up something else in the Siren's lair. 5x04P49.png|Leo manages to blow up the Siren. 5x04P50.png|Piper heals Phoebe. 5x04P51.png|Cole fading out. 5x04P52.png|Piper and Leo's powers are swapped back. 5x04P53.png|Piper blows up a bagel. ' Beings Magical Beings *'Siren - '''The Siren lures man with her song and then incinerates them in front of their wives eyes. She then destroys the couple with the very flames that consumed her. *'Darklighter -''' Summoned by Paige for interogation. He managed to escape from the Crystal Cage. However, Paige vanquished him with his own crossbow. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right*It's revealed in this episode that Whitelighters speak the language their charges speak. *Cole finds out about Piper's pregnancy when he witnesses Leo's pregnancy symptoms. *This is the second time Piper heals a loved one, the first time was in "Love Hurts". She displayed far more control of the power. However, she had more trouble sensing a charge. She also displayed much greater control over Orbing than Paige did in the beginning, despite it being the first time she used it. * Leo is only seen using Piper's Molecular Combustion power, not Molecular Immobilization. * Cole saves the future whitelighter Melissa, and Leo says that the Elders said if he hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to do the good she was destined to do. It is unknown whether or not she had a Whitelighter at that point in her life. * This is the only episode in the entire series where Leo kisses someone other than Piper. * Phoebe's dream flashes moments from the episodes: ** The Honeymoon's Over ** Sight Unseen ** Power Outage ** All Hell Breaks Loose ** We're Off to See the Wizard ** Long Live the Queen Glitches * On the DVD's French audio track, Piper and the charge are speaking Spanish, even though the scene is still in France. * Piper mentions that Paige's father is half-Whitelighter instead of a pure Whitelighter. International Titles *'French:' Embrasse Moi (Kiss Me) *'Czech:' Zpěv Sirény (Singing of a Siren) *'Spanish (Spain):' Cantos de sirena *'Spanish (Latin America):' El canto de la sirena *'Serbian:' Sirenina Pesma *'Hebrew:' shirath ha-sirena (also a name of israeli known book) *'German:' Sirenengesang (Siren Song) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 5x04-01.jpg 5x04-02.jpg 5x03-phoebe.jpg 5x0401.jpg 5x0402.jpg 5x0403.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Piper: It's our compassion, not our powers, that separates us from the bad guys. :Phoebe: Most men don’t try to kill their wives when they're under the Siren's spell. Most men just kiss and die. But because you're a demon… :Cole: I'm not… :Phoebe: Ok. Well, because you have demonic powers and a lot of them, you became a bigger threat… than the Siren. And that's only one way out of a thousand that your powers can turn against me. :Cole pauses :Cole: I guess I didn’t want you to be right. :Phoebe: (sadly) Neither did I. :(Leo asks Piper to try to sense Phoebe) :Leo: I know it's hard, but you have to try. Breathe. (Piper exhales) concentrate. (she exhales again) :Piper: Screw that. Let's just cut to the chase. (They orb out to Cole's penthouse) :Piper: You know, Paige, there is another part of you. Your birth father was half whitelighter. :Paige: Yeah. He also had blue eyes. Doesn't mean that I do! :Paige: (frustrated) I'm not a Whitelighter, I'm a witch! :French Woman (in French): Il est où Leo? Oh, je vous en prie, ils me poursuivent! (Where is Leo? Please, you have to help...they're after me!) :Piper: Calmez-vous, je vais vous protéger! (Calm down, I'll protect you!) Whoa! Was that French?! :Piper: Speaking of Whitelighters, I dreamt an animated musical last night. Is that normal? :Leo:: Normal? :Piper: Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, which I know you haven't, my body, my thoughts, my dreams, have all gone wonky. :Leo: Well, I'm sure that it's just normal pregnancy stuff, I mean, we can talk about this later if you want to. :Paige: Oh, I think you should talk about it now. :(Leo has an emotional outburst) :Leo: I don't know what's wrong with me. :Paige:: Dude, it's the crying thing. :Phoebe:: It's the hormones. :Leo: Really? I just thought that was an excuse. :Phoebe: Welcome to our world. :Leo: Relax? I'm sore all over, I'm without my powers, and I'm about to have to fight a demon. My own aftershave is making me sick. How does Piper do this? :Phoebe: Well, she, too, sometimes gets a little cranky. :Leo: The Elders are going to kill me. If anything happens to my charges, they're going to clip my wings and... (Leo burps an orb-like bubble) Oh, this is ridiculous. Piper! Piper! (to Phoebe) Why do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all day? :(Leo burps and an orb-like bubble pops out of his mouth) :Cole: Whoa! What was that? :Piper:: Hey, how did you do that? :Leo: I don't know, but I'm feeling really nauseous. :Piper: Oh, god. And I'm not. Wait…how…why…why does he have my pregnancy symptoms? :Cole:: W-wait. W-what? You're pregnant? :Piper: Well, I was, but now I think Leo is. :Cole: (confused) Huh? :Leo: No! No, no, no, no, no. :Paige: Relax, you guys. Leo blew the door up. He didn't cover it with flowers, which means, clearly, you're still pregnant. :Piper: Then, why... :Phoebe: Because magic has a sick sense of humor. Just enjoy it. :Leo: (to Piper, while holding his chest) Are your boobs always this sore? :Leo: Uh, shouldn't we concentrate on swapping our powers back? :Paige: Now, Leo, you know how that works. You two are only going to get your powers back once you've learned your lessons. :Piper: Ugh. I hate that. It's just so very after-school special. :Paige: Abracadabra! :(The manor doors magically repair) :Phoebe: Nice job! :Piper: You did all that with 'abracadabra'? :Paige: Nah. I used a spell. I just always wanted to say that. :(While Piper and Leo continue arguing, different-colored orbs appear behind them) :Piper: I expect you to make me a priority, and not just when demons are involved. :Paige: Uh, Piper, Leo... :Leo: It's not like I'm out golfing or screwing around, you know? I'm working, and my work is very important. :Piper: I'm not saying that it isn't. :Leo: Then what are you saying? :Paige: You guys... :Piper: Forget it. You don't understand. :Leo: I don't understand? You don't understand. :Piper: I understand that your charges are more important than your family. :Leo: You have no idea what I go through every day. :Piper: You have no clue what I go through every day. :(The orbs hit Piper and Leo, knocking them to the floor) :(Piper and Leo are arguing, when Paige enters with the Book of Shadows) :Paige: I think I found the demon. (pauses) Am I interrupting something? :Piper: Yes. What does the book say? :Paige: "Well, as a mortal, the siren fell in love with a married man, but when they were caught, the man was held blameless." :Piper: Typical. :Piper: Don't you "honey" me. Leo, our pacifist offspring just turned my best offensive power into flowers, which got me blown out a window. :Leo: Well, are you all right? Did she heal you? :Piper: Oh, is that what you think? Because I'm self-healing now that you don't need to be around? :Leo: No. I don't think that at all. Look, let's just focus on what's going on with your powers. :Piper: No. I'm sick and tired of focusing on everything but us. I feel like I'm going through this whole pregnancy thing by myself, and I do not like it. :Leo: What am I supposed to do? I have a job. :Piper: Yeah, you have a wife, too! :(After Piper freezes Melissa) :Paige: Well, at least that power still works. :Leo: (to Piper) Are you all right? What happened? :Piper: Before or after you were making out with the demon? :Paige: (as soon as Leo leaves) You want me to orb his butt back here for you? :Piper: No. He's right. Innocents come first. And besides, the smell of his aftershave was making me want to vomit a little. :Piper: Fine. Go. :Leo: Oh, not the "crying" thing. :Piper: Leo, I have growing powers inside of me, powers that I do not understand. And the only person who does understand them never has time to talk. Add that to raging hormones, and I guarantee you I am absolutely entitled to do the crying thing. :Piper: I hit her with flowers?! :Paige: You're welcome. :(Leo tries to write a spell to summon the Siren) :Leo: Oh singing lady of the dusk, who preys on men, turns love to lust, we hearken ye... :Phoebe: "We hearken ye"? What, are we trying to summon a leprechaun? :Phoebe: (On the phone with Cole) Death did us part Cole, just because you figured out a way to come back doesn't mean that I didn't keep my end of the bargain! :Cole: Come on Phoebe, a quicky divorce... :Phoebe: I just thought, since we weren't going to ride into the sunset... :Cole: You want sunset, I can have us on horseback in five seconds flat. :Phoebe: Oh yeah? What, are you gonna steal a horse from one of those apocalypse guys? :Leo: (after their powers/pregnancy switch back) Hey I'm not nauseous anymore. :Piper: Hey I am! Wait that's not good news. :Cole: So, uh, did you get my flowers? :Phoebe: Yep. (quoting the card) "Sorry I tried to strangle you?" Probably not a card that the florist gets to write everyday huh? :Phoebe: Woman to woman, ok? Cole was the love of my life, and I am finally learning to live my life without him. Now, calling him for a favor would be opening up a can of worms that I have worked so hard to close. :Elise: Woman to woman? If you're still describing this guy as the love of your life, then the can is open, the worms are out, and you may as well use them to go fishing. :Phoebe: (to Leo) So you're ready to kick some ass...sis? :Piper: Kiss this, bitch! (Piper tries to blow up The Siren, but instead showers her with flowers.) Ohhh bad baby! :Piper: (to Leo) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? :Leo: I'm sure that it's just all this arguing that's got the baby upset. :Piper: Leo, the baby is an inch long. All this arguing is upsetting the mommy! :Piper: Okay, vanquish demon first, kill husband later. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5